finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Smith
The Legendary Smith is a non-player character in the 3D remake of Final Fantasy III. She will make ultimate weapons for each job class when certain conditions are met. Finding the Smith Restore Princess Sara's pendant The party will receive a message from Princess Sara about her pendant (the player will have to check Mognet as Ingus), and the player must visit Castle Sasune: East Tower. In Princess Sara's room she will give the player the pendant that has recently become broken, and needs repairing. The party then needs to visit Takka to have it repaired and he will claim it is beyond his abilities. Regardless, in his mail (the player will have to check Mognet as Refia) he informs them of the Legendary Smith whom they must find in North Western Saronia. She repairs the pendant and in return asks the party to find her some Orichalcum. The player can return the pendant to Princess Sara in her tower. Find Orichalcum After acquiring the Invincible, checking Mognet as Luneth yields a message from Cid titled "Something in the Basement...". Talking to Cid in Canaan, the party learns about the monster in Cid's basement, the Aeon. Defeating it yields "Unknown Metal", which Cid identifies as Orichalcum. The player can take the Orichalcum to the Legendary Smith in Falgabard after unlocking the door in Eureka. The smith will provide the Ultima Weapon, and then wander the world. Locations Once the above conditions are met, the Legendary Smith can be found in the following areas: *Ur - Inside the well. *Castle Sasune - The East Tower's third floor. *Healing Copse - The grove just before Tozus. *Village of the Ancients - The Inn. *Gysahl - Inside the Chocobo stable. *Dwarven Hollows - The entrance to the Subterranean Lake. *Replito - At northern house. *Saronia Castle - The hidden passageway in the left area where the two Black Mages are. *Doga's Village - The central island. *Ancient Ruins - The Inn. The fastest way to find her is to wander between Gysahl and Healing Copse on the Nautilus, as they are close and the player can keep trying in both until she appears. Job master items Whenever a job reaches level 99, the Legendary Smith will give the party a piece of equipment exclusive for that job. She will only give one of that item. If the party has more than one job at level 99 and they set two or more characters in those different level 99 jobs, the Legendary Smith will pick whichever job appears first on the job menu. The Legendary Smith will leave the area and the player will have to find her again if they wish to get the mastery item for the other job. The Legendary Smith gives the player a job card along with the piece of equipment, which allows the player to add a signature to Mognet messages to other players (ex. Master Scholar). Provided the Smith is unlocked, a player who has received a letter with a signature can obtain the master equipment for that job from the Smith without reaching job level 99, but the Smith will not grant the player a card without mastering the job. Gallery FFIII_Legendary_Smith.jpg|The Legendary Smith in Falgabard. FFIII_Legendary Smith_Doga's_Village.jpg|The Legendary Smith in Doga's Village. Category:Non-player characters in Final Fantasy III